


Do piekła i z powrotem

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [24]
Category: Dark (2017), Dark (TV Show)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, One Shot, Post-Canon, Time Travel, Zakazane Pairingi, miniatura, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Nie wierzy w to co widzi, ale to jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. A skoro zaczyna wierzyć, wypada jej tylko za nim podążyć.





	Do piekła i z powrotem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jeżeli z grupy mężczyzn kobieta wybiera właśnie mnie, to może oznaczać tylko jedno: rozpoznanie na komisariacie
> 
> 07.11.2016 - 20:00
> 
> nadal gonie Maraton, może się faktycznie uda :D
> 
> // Polecam serial, bo mnie przyjemnie zaskoczył złożonością i świetną fabułą :) niestety fik zrozumiały jest jedynie dla tych, którzy obejrzeli pierwszą serię serialu.

Charlotte nie wierzy w to co widzi, ale trudno jej wmówić sobie, że to nie on. Wszędzie poznałaby oczy Ulricha i w końcu rozmawiali niecałe dwanaście godzin wcześniej, a on miał to samo lekko szalone spojrzenie. Zachowywał się jak nawiedzony od chwili, w której Mikkel zaginął, ale martwiłaby się bardziej, gdyby nie popadał w obłęd, kiedy jego dziecko pozostawało nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo z kim.

Charlotte jednak nie wierzy w to co widzi, bo nie patrzy na Ulricha przez oko kamery, ale ogląda stare protokoły z zatrzymań, a by potwierdzić idiotyczną wzmiankę w gazecie z 1953 roku. Po raz kolejny zataczają trzydziestotrzyletni krąg. Ona nie chce wierzyć, ale nie może tego od-zobaczyć. Ulrich spogląda na nią z obłędem z oczach ze zdjęcia sprzed sześćdziesięciu sześciu lat. Może to ona oszalała, a może nic już nie ma sensu.

Jest znakomitym detektywem. To nie czcza przechwałka. Podkreślają to jej wyniki pracy. Kiedy jednak spogląda na dowody przed sobą i próbuje jakoś znaleźć logiczne wyjaśnienie, natrafia na punkt, w którym jej umysł się opiera. Przypominają się jej słowa Ulricha, gdy w gorączce opowiadał jej o cyklu, który wciąż powtarzał się w miasteczku. Przesłuchanie Helgego nagle wydaje się jej znakomitym pomysłem. Ojca Petera jednak nie ma już w domu opieki i podobnie jak Ulrich zaginął.

Spogląda raz jeszcze na zdjęcie i zamiera.

Nogi prowadzą ją same. Wie o wszystkich podejrzeniach Ulricha, ponieważ on nigdy nie bał się mówić do niej otwarcie. Nie mieli powodu przed sobą niczego ukrywać. Wie o jego kochance, wie o jego problemach małżeńskich, a on wie o tym, że jej własny mąż wolał transwestytę od ich małżeńskiego łoża. Mówią sobie trudne prawdy, więc on zamyka oczy, kiedy wchodzi do pokoju w domu opieki Helgego i zaczyna zastanawiać się nad tym co widziała przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Nogi prowadzą ją same, a potem wchodzi do jaskini, o której od zawsze słyszała straszne historie. Nie waha się, kiedy zaczyna się czołgać i pochłania ją ciemność. Nie waha się, kiedy pierwsze podmuchy wiatru targają jej włosami. Ulrich wyglądał jak obłąkany na zdjęciu sprzed sześćdziesięciu sześciu lat, ale może wszyscy oszaleli. Może i ona jest nawiedzona i to przeczucie, które nią targa to efekt tego, że zbyt długo miała do czynienia z brudami tego miasta.

Czuje się tak, jakby znajdowała się w transie, kiedy w końcu pojawia się światło na końcu tunelu. Las wygląda tak samo. Ona się nie zmieniła. Nie ma jednak szosy, a ta utwardzona droga jest niczym innym niż wspomnieniem sprzed lat, o którym nie chce myśleć. Nie mija jej żaden samochód, ale ją stopy niosą same. Wie, że musi wziąć kilka głębszych wdechów, żeby się uspokoić, ale to trudne, kiedy znajduje się w przeszłości, w której wszystko jest tak obce i tak znajome jednocześnie.

Staje przed Egonem Tiedemannem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy z całą świadomością tego, kim ten człowiek stanie się za ćwierć wieku. Łatwiej go nienawidzić, kiedy widzi w nim pijaka. I nie chce myśleć o tym, co doprowadzi go do tego stanu.

\- Jestem… - zaczyna i jej głos łamie się.

Nie może przedstawić się swoim własnym nazwiskiem. Ulrich nie figuruje pod żadnym, odmawiając konsekwentnie zeznań.

\- Jestem Anne Kahnwald – przedstawia się w końcu, przypominając sobie niejasno, że to jedna z nielicznych rodzin bez dalekich w czasie powiązań w mieście.

\- Tak – rzuca Egon i nie jest nawet zainteresowany nią.

Nienawidzi lat pięćdziesiątych.

\- Przyszłam po mojego męża – mówi i to w końcu zwraca uwagę wszystkich. – Widziałam jego zdjęcie w gazecie – dodaje.

Egon spogląda na nią i nie wierzy w ani jedno jej słowo. Widzi jak wzrok mężczyzny zatrzymuje się na jej ubraniu i ma nadzieję, że nie wygląda aż tak niestosownie. Kobiety nadal chodzą w sukniach, chociaż niejasno przypomina sobie o modzie na spodnie, która musiała dostrzec i tutaj. Na pewno nie wezmą jej jednak za posłuszną, układną mężatkę, jaką powinna być.

\- Męża – rzuca Egon i przekrzywia odrobinę głowę.

\- Tak, człowieka, którego oskarżyliście o uprowadzenie tamtego chłopca – ciągnie dalej. – To niemożliwie. Andreas nie zrobiłby tego. Niedawno zaginął nasz syn.

\- Był pokryty krwią – mówi Egon.

\- Kaleczy się. Lekarz twierdzi, że to przez stres… - rzuca.

Na posterunku robi się naprawdę cicho i dociera do niej, że wiedzą, iż jest podstawiona. Ma obrączkę na placu – nadal – chociaż nie jest Peterowi nic winna. Podnosi rękę, która jest brązowa od ziemi.

\- Mój mąż – przypomina.

Coś przebiega po twarzy Egona.

***  
Jest zaskoczona, że chcą przeprowadzić rozpoznanie. Staje przed grupą mężczyzn i zamiera, kiedy dostrzega w jakim stanie jest Ulrich. Nie wiedziała jak przeprowadzano przesłuchania, ale teraz jest przekonana, że pogwałcono wszelkie zasady. Ulrich jednak posunąłby się do tego samego, gdyby chodziło o Mikkela. I chodzi. Po części.

\- Który – rzuca Egon.

Wskazuje palcem.

Ulrich patrzy na nią w czystym szoku.

\- To mój mąż – mówi głośno i wyraźnie. – Andreas Kahnwald. A ja jestem jego żona, Anną.

Widzi jak Ulrich przyswaja fakty.

\- I zeznaje pani, że podczas kiedy zaginął Helge Doppler, pani mąż towarzyszył pani? – dopytuje Egon.

\- Tak – odpowiada spokojnie. – Nikogo nie zabił i nie porwał dziecka – dodaje.

\- Wie pani co grozi za krzywoprzysięstwo? – pyta dalej Egon i jeśli tak próbuje ją nastraszyć, nie ma z nią szans. – Może pani zostać całkiem sama – ciągnie dalej Egon. – Albo może pani trafić na stryczek…

\- Dlaczego mielibyście powiesić żonę niewinnego? – rzuca i stara się brzmieć tak naiwnie na ile tylko ją stać.

Egon Tiedemann tego nie kupuje. Wypuszczają jednak Ulricha tego samego dnia. Jego dłonie są brudne od zaschniętej krwi i Charlotte nie wie czy to jego własna czy Nielsen bronił się podczas zatrzymania.

Ulrich nie patrzy na nią, kiedy wychodzą. Nie mówią ani słowa, kiedy kierują się w las. Dopiero wtedy nogi załamują się pod nim, a ona klęka zaraz obok niego na mokrej od wieczornej rosy trawie.

\- Zabiłem go – szepcze do niej Ulrich. – Zabiłem Helgego. To ja go zabiłem.

\- Nie, ale próbowałeś – odpowiada, bo wie dokładnie co spotkało Helgego.

I teraz wszystko łączy się w całość.

Ulrich spogląda na nią zszokowany, jakby sądził, że faktycznie świadczyła za niego pewna jego niewinności. Prawda jest taka, że Egon nie miał racji. Nie mogła zostać sama. Była sama, uwięziona w małżeństwie, które nie miało sensu. Ulrich dał jej szczerość i prawdę. I przyjmowała go z nieczystym sumieniem i rękami splamionymi krwią.

Cofnęła się dla niego sześćdziesiąt sześć lat. Poszłaby dla niego do piekła.

\- Nie wracajmy – szepcze do niego, bo to jedyne, czego naprawdę chce.

 


End file.
